Puzzle Pieces in Culpability
by Shimmer Caca
Summary: Kepingan-kepingan memory mulai tersusun acak di kepalanya, laksana teka-teki yang siap dipecahkan. Sementara lilin kehidupan hampir padam, waktunya semakin sedikit. / "Dia … selalu ada di sini. Melindungi kalian."/ "Kegelapan kini kan membelunggumu, ikuti jejak sang Dewa Dunia Bawah atau tersesat selamanya dalam kepedihan abadi."/ "kali ini saja. Dengarkan aku." / Marrysue!OC, DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Puzzle Pieces in Culpability © Shimmer Caca**

**Kepingan-kepingan memory mulai tersusun acak di kepalanya, laksana teka-teki yang siap dipecahkan. Sementara lilin kehidupan hampir padam, waktunya semakin sedikit. / "Dia … selalu ada di sini. Melindungi kalian."/ "Kegelapan kini kan membelunggumu, ikuti jejak sang Dewa Dunia Bawah atau tersesat selamanya dalam kepedihan abadi."/ "kali ini saja. Dengarkan aku." **

**Warnings : OOC, Typo(s), Marry sue OC, dan segala kegajean lainnya. DLDR. Anti OC? Mending jangan baca deh.**

* * *

**Italic: Flashback**

* * *

"Hosh … _kimitachi_,"

Shizen menyapu Sanctuary yang sudah hancur berantakkan, matanya melirik ke belakang tempat di mana Kakaknya, Saga, bernaung dalam kekuasaan kotor sebagai Paus, Pope Chamber. Ia terduduk di tanah, sementara enam dewi di depannya tersenyum sinis, siap membawa Shizen ke hadapan Raja Kronos.

"Mari, Nona Shizen," Mnemosyne mengajaknya dengan sopan dan suara yang halus, tapi Shizen tetap mendecih lalu meludah di depan mereka.

Themis mengerang tak suka, "Kau menentang Dewi dengan tubuh yang hampir mati begitu? Dasar bodoh!" Ia mengangkat tangannya ke atas tinggi-tinggi, siap menyerang Shizen kembali namun berhasil ditahan Rhea.

"_Anatachi … douishite_?" Shizen bangkit, mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, "_Doushite no_?!" auranya menguar dengan kegelapan pekat, untuk beberapa detik langit siang sudah sekelam malam. Tangan terkepal kuat, menyiapkan tinju untuk menghantam mereka satu per satu meski rasanya tak mungkin. Bahunya bergetar, namun tak mungkin ia akan menangis di sini. Suara erangan, bersamaan dengan langkah kaki yang mengepak kuat di tanah.

Dugh

Satu orang menghindar lalu dengan cepat melumpuhkan titik siku Shizen. "Rhea," Shizen menatap Rhea meski pandangannya telah kabur, ia terhuyung-huyung ke belakang sambil memegang lengannya yang berhasil dilumpuhkan. "Seharusnya kau membenciku,"

"Aku memang membencimu."

Dengan anggun dan cosmo yang luar biasa mengkilau, Rhea menghampiri Shizen, lalu menepuk dahinya membuat gadis itu terlempar ke belekang.

"Itulah sebabnya aku di sini," ia menatap langit yang perlahan-lahan kembali cerah, "Kau memiliki dua pilihan. Cosmomu adalah kegelapan, penghancur dan juga penyelamat. Ikutlah dengan kami dan bersama-sama membuat dunia yang baru."

Shizen menerawang jauh ke atas, teringat ketika pertama kali ia bertemu Saga, ketika ia dan Minos piknik bersama, atau ketika ia melihat tawa orang-orang di Kota Athens. Terlalu banyak kenangan di dunia yang ia tempati sekarang. Meskipun pada nyatanya semua kini berubah.

Gadis itu tertawa konyol, "Kau boleh menghasutku sekarang. Aku tidak peduli…" ia tersenyum lembut sambil menatap tanah yang sedang ia pijak. "Meski dunia berubah sekali pun, aku tak akan meninggalkan atau menghancurkan bumi yang kini aku tempati!"

"Kita akan membuat dunia yang lebih baik dari sekarang. Tanpa perang. Tanpa pertumpahan darah. Hanya dunia yang damai dengan satu Tuhan," Phoebe mengernyitkan dahi menatap Shizen.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli!" ia membakar cosmonya mencapai langit, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan bumi ini karena terlalu banyak kenangan di dalamnya. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Saga-nii, Kanon-nii, Minos, dan semua orang yang aku sayang!" Rhea tersenyum mengejek sedangkan Thetys dan Theia mendecih. "Aku menjaga kepercayaan orang-orang lemah. Aku bersumpah setia pada Athena."

Langkahnya semakin tegas, ia mengayunkan tangannya ke samping dan segumpal cosmo menguar di atasnya. Ia harus membuat sebuah pilihan. Mati atau kalah dalam kegelapan. "Kau akan–"

"_Phainomenon_…"

"Apa?! Tidak mungkin!"

"—_Arkhein_!"

Tempat mereka diselimuti oleh awan gelap terbungkus api, petir menggelegar di mana-mana, dan angin topan muncul di kejauhan. Shizen tersenyum lemah, lalu jatuh ke tanah '_Aku membuka segelnya…_' dapat ia lihat dewi enam pilar terkepung di antara bencana alam yang ia hasilkan. Mata merahnya berair, menatap awan kelabu yang semakin lama semaki kabur. Mungkin ini akhir hidupnya, mungkin inilah akhir dari semua perasaan yang ada, pada akhirnya ia harus menemukan sendiri konsep kematian itu.

Namun cahaya kegelapan yang dipancarkan Rhea lebih terang dari kabut tebal beracun, ia berhasil menemukan Shizen dengan cepat dan tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi meninju wajah Shizen, sementara di belakang, kelima saudaranya yang lain sudah terjatuh ke dalam bumi yang terbelah dua.

"Jika aku tak bisa membawamu dalam keadaan hidup. Maka dengan sangat terpaksa dan senang hati, akan kuambil nyawamu, Shizen."

Rhea mencekik Shizen dan mengangkat gadis itu ke atas, tangannya memancarkan aura kuat sementara Shizen tak dapat mengeluarkan suara selain pekikan tertahan. Ia sekarat di tangan sang Ratu Titan.

Ia mengayunkan kakinya ke samping, namun berhasil ditahan Rhea sautu centi sebelum kaki itu terkena wajahnya. Rhea mendecih kecil dan melempar Shizen ke tanah, suara bedebum keras serta pekikan kecil mengisi tempat yang kini menjadi lebih hancur. Tatapan angkuh sang Ratu Titan seakan menyongsong jiwa yang tak lama akan berakhir itu. Shizen meringkih kesakitan.

"_Cosmic Marionettion_!"

Rhea membeku di tempat, sementara Shizen terbelalak melihat tiga _surplice _hitam yang muncul di hadapan mereka. Bibirnya terbuka, memanggil Minos tanpa suara. Kedua yang lainnya selekas menyambangi jurus mereka, beberapa saat membuat Rhea linglung.

"Aiacos!" Minos meneriaki nama rekan se-Hakimnya dan seorang pemuda berambut gelap membawa Shizen dalam gendongannya.

Perlahan, namun pasti, benang marionette milik Minos terlepas oleh cosmo besar sang Titan yang kembali stabil. Rhadamanthys segera memberikan raungan _wyvern_nya yang maha dahsyat, dalam sekejap ketiga hakim itu hilang bersisakan Rhea dengan cosmo gelap yang membakar, "Tikus-tikus pengganggu."

* * *

Di ambang kesadarannya itu, otak Shizen seperti bekerja kembali ke masa lalu.

"_Onii-san daijoubu?" dia tau Saga adalah orang yang baik, ia tersiksa dalam kekuatan gelap Ares. Shizen melihatnya. Melihatnya yang meraung ketakutan di depan cermin. Melihatnya terperangkap dalam gejolak batinnya sendiri. Dan Shizen selalu terisak untuk itu._

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku," tapi Saga –dengan kepribadian aslinya– hanya mengusap kepala Shizen dan berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "Pada akhirnya mereka hanya memperalatmu, Saga-nii … kumohon, kali ini saja. Dengarkan aku."_

_Ia kembali terisak, namun Saga sudah kembali berdiri tepat setelah ia mengecup dahi Shizen. Rambutnya berubah warna menjadi kelabu, Ares sialan itu mengambil kembali tubuh kakaknya. Saga menggunakan kembali topeng pausnya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Shizen. "… Onegai …"_

Mungkin ini salahnya.

_Dia berdiri di depan pohon pinus yang telah tumbuh besar dekat Kuil Leo. Memperhatikan si Singa Muda yang terduduk di bawah pohon lainnya dengan tatapan sendu. Begitu kesepian. Dan sedih. Shizen tak tahan lagi melihat Aiolia yang seperti itu. Ia bergerak perlahan mendekati pemuda itu, tak berniat mengusik ketenangannya._

"_Kenapa kau ke sini?" Aiolia semakin menekukan wajah saat sadar bahwa Shizen berdiri di belakangnya. "Gomennasai,"_

_Ia mengangkat kepalanya, memperhatikan Shizen. "Aku tidak bermaksud menganggumu," Shizen duduk di sampingnya. "Kau terlihat begitu sedih hari ini."_

"_Ini hari saat kakakku mati," hati Shizen mencelus mendengarnya._

"_Gomennasai,"_

"_Kenapa kau meminta maaf terus? Kau berbuat salah padaku?"_

_Shizen menunduk. "Aku menyalahkan diriku, entah apa … aku hanya bingung,"_

_Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, "Shizen ya? Pelayan Kuil Gemini?" Shizen tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu mengangguk._

"_Jika kau berpikir seperti itu, maka itulah aku," ia menerawang menatap langit. "Pasti kau juga mencari-cari sesuatu untuk disalahkan, bukan? Sesuatu yang dapat disalahkan atas nasib sialmu …" Aiolia terhenyak, lalu menatap awan seperti yang dilakukan Shizen. Ada perasaan lega bagi Shizen karena bisa berbicara seperti ini pada Aiolia._

"_Kita hanya kembali ke konsep manusia itu sendiri. Apa yang terjadi padaku kini, atau pun pada kakakku, semuanya telah terjadi." Shizen membendung air matanya. Kini ia dilema, anatara ingin memberitau kepada Aiolia tentang yang sebenarnya dan ingin menyelamatkan kakaknya, satu-satunya orang yang menganggap bahwa ia berguna. Rasa bersalah itu meluncur. Shizen buru-buru berdiri, hendak meninggalkan Aiolia. Ia menepuk bahu Aiolia sekejap, lalu berjalan meninggalkannya._

"_Jika benar kau pelayang Kuil Gemini, apa kau tau di mana Gemini Saga berada?!" Aiolia berteriak agar suaranya mencapai Shizen yang sudah jauh. Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum miris menatap Aiolia._

"_Dia … selalu ada di sini. Melindungi kalian." _

_Salahnya yang tidak memberitau semuanya sejak awal._

* * *

Shizen merasakan tubuhnya dibaringkan di suatu tempat yang dingin. Bahkan untuk membuka mata lagi pun rasanya tak sanggup, ia mengandalkan indra pendengarnya untuk bertahan hidup.

"Ambilkan selimut!"

"Kau, hati-hatilah dengannya."

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Kerja bagus, para hakim."

Di sana ribut sekali, namun satu yang dikenal Shizen, suara Minos. Mengerang kecil, Shizen memanggil pria pemilik surplice griffon yang kini terduduk di sampingnya.

"Kau akan selamat, Shizen. Percayalah," ia menggenggam tangan Shizen, tau bahwa gadis itu sedang panik sekarang. Pandora mendekati Minos dan menepuk bahunya, menyuruhnya untuk menjauh sementara ia sendiri yang menangani Shizen.

Awalnya Minos protes. Tentu saja. Ia tak dapat mempercayai Shizen pada siapapun kini, tapi saat melihat tatapan kesungguhan Pandora, mau tak mau ia mundur juga. Pandora dengan cermat memperbani luka-luka Shizen. "Gadis baik, dengarlah,

_Kegelapan kini kan membelunggumu,_

_Ikuti jejak sang Dewa Dunia Bawah atau tersesat selamanya dalam kepedihan abadi."_

Sementara Shizen memejamkan matanya erat-erat berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan Pandora, Minos menggeram tak suka di belakang kedua saudaranya. _Sialan_. Biar bagaimanapun ia tetap tak bisa untuk membantah perintah Pandora agar rencana pembangkitan Tuan Hades sempurna. Kini ia harus melihat sendiri perempuan yang ia cintai selama berabad-abad menderita.

Pandora bangkit, melihat Aiacos, Rhadamanthys dan pandangannya tertuju lama sekali terhadap Minos. "Dia hampir mati. Tak mungkin disembuhkan kecuali Apollo sendiri yang turun tangan," mereka hanya diam tak bergeming, "Dan tidak ada ceritanya Apollo mau menyembuhkan gadis itu yang notebane anak Kronos, musuh para dewa."

Minos menghembuskan napas berat, dan dua dewa kembar sudah ada di belakangnya. "Itu benar," Hypnos angkat bicara.

"Satu-satunya cara adalah rencana itu." kini Thanatos yang membalas. Minos membatu di tempat. "Menunggu tujuh atau delapan tahun lagi tidak masalah, bukan?" Rhadamanthys mengangguk patuh sementara Pandora tampak menimbang-nimbang keputusannya.

"Dia bisa saja pergi 'lagi."

Semuanya hening. Memang benar yang diucapkan Pandora. Sementara kami tak bisa membesarkannya di sini.

"Kita berikan ia pada orang yang bisa kita percaya."

**OWARI~**

Buagh, dugh, plak, meong, gdebuk! (Author : Ampuunn readers! TvT)

**To Be Continued**

**A/N  
Hallo untuk siapa saja yang lagi ngebaca cerita ini (emangnya ada), **_**well **_**udah balik dari hiatus kok malah buat cerita gaje yang castnya OC itu-itu lagi? Simple kok, karena cerita yang satunya akan dis-continued. Kenapa? Karena alur cerita yang itu ada di laptop saya yang rusak, hueeee TTvTT serius deh, saya udah capek buat alur ceritanya, ee si laptop ini minta dibuang, asdfghjkl—sekali. Karena bingung mau diapakan lagi, jadi, dengan terpaksa saya buat cerita baru T_T. Semoga suka deh.**

**Dan ya, di sini juga adegan yang niatnya dulu mau dijadiin flashback malah diletakin jadi pembuka. Astagaa, mikir apaan saya ini XD Ahh, untuk bagian Minos, jangan mikir yang enggak-enggak dulu ya, mereka memang punya hubungan 'something' tapi pair Shizen tetap –em entahlah XP #digebukinlagi maksud saya iya, pair Shizen tetap Milo, tenang. Cuma ini kan sebelum yaa … rahasia dong :p**

**Oke, readertachi, RnR? XDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Puzzle Pieces in Culpability © Shimmer Caca**

**Kepingan-kepingan memory mulai tersusun acak di kepalanya, laksana teka-teki yang siap dipecahkan. Sementara lilin kehidupan hampir padam, waktunya semakin sedikit. / "Dia … selalu ada di sini. Melindungi kalian."/ "Kegelapan kini kan membelunggumu, ikuti jejak sang Dewa Dunia Bawah atau tersesat selamanya dalam kepedihan abadi."/ "Kali ini saja. Dengarkan aku." **

**Warnings : OOC, Typo(s), Marry sue OC, dan segala kegajean lainnya. DLDR. Anti OC? Mending jangan baca deh.**

* * *

Ia merasakan dirinya tenggelam, perlahan namun pasti ia berusaha mengumpulkan kembali jiwanya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku dan kakinya dirantai, Shizen membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan langsung saja air membuat matanya perih, kembali ia tutup iris apinya. Dia tidak sedang bermimpi, dirinya sungguhan tenggelam. Memastikan apa yang terjadi, Shizen membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Pertama yang ia lihat adalah kaca yang memisahkannya dengan _underworld_, lalu di balik kaca itu ada Minos, membelakanginya dan sepertinya tak tau kalau ia sudah sadar. Diam beberapa detik, baru ia sadar bahwa di mulutnya terpasang tabung oksigen dan tempatnya tenggelam itu adalah tabung raksasa yang kira-kira muat dua orang di dalamnya.

Ia meggedor kaca elastis di depannya.

"Shizen?" pria itu terkejut melihat Shizen yang kini sudah sadar namun jelas sekali masih sangat lemah. Ia mendekat ke tabung Shizen, mengusapnya. "Shizen, kau dengar aku?" ia mengangguk. "Maafkan aku," tak ada reaksi dari Shizen, tampaknya gadis itu masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan Minos.

Dengan mulut yang penuh dengan selang itu, tentu saja Shizen tak dapat berbicara. Ia menggunakan kemampuan sandi morsenya dan mulai mengetuk-ngetuk dari dalam tabung. Minos mengetahui itu sebagai, "Apa yang terjadi?" namun ia tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Shizen. Jeda agak lama memenuhi waktu mereka.

"Ini salahku, Shizen. Aku tak keberatan jika kau membenciku sekarang."

"Aku tak mungkin membencimu," jawab Shizen dengan ketukan-ketukan yang kurang-lebih bunyinya seperti itu. Namun Minos tetap menggeleng, ia tampak kacau sekali di sana.

"Oke begini, Kronos, Dewa Hades, kau. Argh! Semuanya membuatku hampir gila."

Minos mondar-mandir dan menggerutu sendiri, Shizen mengernyit bingung. _'Siapa ajalah, gimana caranya aku memberitau semua ini?!_' frustasi, Minos mencoba menendang apa saja yang dekat dengannya. Wanita anggun dengan rambut gelap masuk perlahan, "Ada apa?" dan Minos tampak semakin jengkel saat melihatnya.

Tersenyum sinis, Pandora memperhatikan Shizen, "Jika kau tak bisa menceritakannya, aku saja," namanya Pandora, batin Shizen, ia berjalan semakin dekat dengan Minos. "Tak kusangka kau bisa secepat ini sadar. Kronos benar-benar memberkatimu," Minos memutar bola matanya, dan tanpa suara berkata pada Shizen bahwa semuanya akan berjalan lancar –bukan berarti akan baik-baik saja.

Ingin rasanya Shizen berteriak, "JANGAN SEBUT-SEBUT NAMANYA DI HADAPANKU!" kepada wanita ini.

"Nah, Nona Shizen, masalahnya adalah para Titan itu sudah mencuri hampir seluruh energi serta kekuatan yang tersegel pada dirimu," Shizen teringat kembali saat Rhea mencekiknya. Ia sadar bahwa saat itu terasa seperti dunia terserap keluar dari tubuhnya. "Tanpa bantuan alat itu kau tak akan hidup sampai sekarang," Pandora mendengus, "Kau ini bodoh ya? Rhea sudah menanamkan cosmonya dalam dirimu, dalam waktu singkat ini kau akan mati, dan kami hanya bisa memperlambat proses kematianmu," Shizen _shock_ bukan main, ia menempelkan jarinya di dahinya, masih terasa hangat, ia ingat sekarang.

Pandora melirik Minos, "Jika kau tetap ingin hidup kami mempunyai solusinya," Minos menggeleng pada Shizen dan Pandora menjentikkan jarinya, langsung saja Rhadamanthys masuk sambil membawa peti krystal yang berisikan anak kecil berusia sekitar enam atau tujuh tahun, terlihat dari ekspresinya, Rhadamanthys mati-matian membawa krystal beku itu. Shizen makin shock melihatnya, anak kecil dengan rambut merah panjang dan mata yang tertutup, ia yakin di dalam kelopak itu ada iris yang serupa dengan iris matanya. Shizen menangis dan menggedor kaca itu makin keras.

"Tenang Shizen," Minos mengusap-usap permukan kaca namun Shizen tak bisa tenang begitu saja, ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Tubuh baru yang sempurna, bukan?"

"Kau…" Minos menggeram.

"Ada apa, Minos?"

Ingin rasanya ia mengeluarkan Shizen dari sana lalu memeluknya.

Rhadamanthys mensejajarkan krystal itu di hadapan Shizen. '_Shiera …_' batinnya teriris.

Areleous Shiera, kembaran yang sangat identik dengannya; mata, hidung, bibir, bahkan warna kulit pun. Yang membedakan hanyalah bekas luka panjang di lengan Shizen. Shiera, adiknya yang meninggal enam tahun lalu. Ia tak ingat pasti, memorinya seakan mengabur bersamaan dengan luka yang berusaha ia kubur dalam-dalam. Tapi satu hal yang tak terlupakan adalah ketika orang-orang berbaju hitam itu berusaha menyakiti dirinya dan Shiera datang, lalu entahlah, mungkin saat itu tubuh Shiera yang tergelak di tanah sudah tak bernyawa lagi, atau mungkin saat itu Shiera masih bernapas namun tak dapat bergerak, sementara Shizen tak memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada. Kini dirinya didera oleh rasa bersalah yang dalam.

Andai saat itu ia tidak memberontak ketika orang-orang itu menarik dirinya, andai saat itu ia tidak meneriaki nama Shiera untuk meminta bantuan, andai saat itu ia tak membiarkan Shiera berkelahi sendiri, atau andaikan yang pasti saat itu ia tidak selalu bergantung pada orang. Keterlaluan. Mereka masih kecil saat itu, mereka tidak mengetahui apapun, atau … siapa orang tua mereka, siapa yang telah membiayai mereka hidup di Kasino Lotus. Mungkin tidak sepenuhnya memang salah dia atau mungkin sisanya takdir yang diberikan dewa-dewi terlalu berat untuk mereka yang sebatang kara dan kecil.

Shizen tak peduli lagi jika selangnya di mulutnya lepas. Dia ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin sekarang.

"Bagus gadis pintar,"

Rhadamanthys menempelkan alat yang sama di krystal Shiera, semacam alat pendeteksi detak jantung namun Shizen tau bahwa alat itu diselimuti kekuatan mistis dari para dewa. Pandora menghitung mundur, ketika angka mencapai satu, yang ia tau tubuhnsya terasa dikejutkan oleh listrik dan semuanya menjadi gelap

* * *

Shizen berjalan terseok di atas tanah, matanya berpendar terang di bawah sinar matahari seolah ikut terbakar di dalamnya. Badannya kotor penuh dengan bekas-bekas tanah dan bau, sudah satu hari ia mencari sungai untuk mandi dan minum, namun di Kyoto … daerah yang kecil dan ramai ini sangat sulit rasanya berjalan leluasa agar tak terekspos publik. Ia berhenti di depan suatu kuil, tidak terlalu besar, tetapi memiliki arsitektur taman yang rindang dan cantik.

Gadis itu membetulkan gulungan rambutnya, juga mencari tempat teduh. Sesekali ia seka keringat yang mulai membanjiri pelipis serta dahinya.

Shizen teringat, pertama kali ia terbangun adalah di sebuah rumah kecil dengan bau-bau kue kering, manis sekali. Yang ia pikirkan adalah ayah dan ibunya sedang bekerja di toko roti milik mereka. Yang ia ingat adalah ketika ia bermain dengan kucing coklat bersih miliknya. Namun tak pernah terpetik di pikirannya jika semua itu hanyalah akting palsu dari mereka.

Perlahan semuanya berubah ketika umurnya mencapai tiga belas tahun. Saat itu, Ayah dan Ibunya jarang kembali ke rumah. Ia duduk di kursi dan menonton acara televisi kesukaannya. Suara ketukan sopan terdengar dari depan, dan lekas saja gadis kecil itu berlari untuk membukakan pintu. Ketika yang ia lihat bukanlah kedua orang tuanya, melainkan seorang wanita cantik … sangat cantik hingga ia tersadar bahwa kini mereka tak berada lagi di rumah.

Shizen sedang duduk di atas rerumputan dingin kala wanita itu menatap pantulannya di atas riak sungai. Malam itu, bulan bersinar sangat redup.

"Kau tau Sayang, banyak sekali yang kau lupakan selama ini," wanita itu memulai pembicaraan. Sedangkan Shizen tidak bergerak sedikit pun, ia tau, dekat-dekat dengan wanita itu tak akan bagus. "Kau membawa malapetaka bagi setiap makhluk."

Oke, ini mulai membingungkan bagi Shizen.

"Apa kau baru menghinaku, Nona?"

Wanita itu tertawa, sekilas menatap Shizen lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap bulan. "Cih, anak tiriku yang menyebalkan itu membuat bulan tampak jelek sekali malam ini."

"Maksud Anda?"

"Ah iya, iya. Shizen, intinya kehidupanmu itu membawa malapetakan bagi para dewa dan demigod," ia menyeringai kecil. Rasanya Shizen ingin cepat-cepat lari dari sana. "Tapi ternyata kau tidak sebodoh yang kupikirkan. Kau menolak Rhea, itu bagus sekali. Kau membuatku bertepuk tangan dari Olympus."

"Olympus? Maksud Anda hal kuno itu masih ada sampai sekarang? Kebenarannya saja diragukan."

Untuk kesekian kalinya wanita itu tertawa, sangat anggun bagaikan seorang ratu. "Ya, memang ada. Dewa-Dewi Olympia masih ada sampai sekarang untuk mengatur kehidupan kalian. Memangnya kau pikir siapa yang telah membuatmu sampai di sini?"

"Eh, kau?"

"Bukan. Dia Hades. Lebih tepatnya, anak buah Hades."

Shizen membelalakan matanya. "Pembohong!"

"Ckck … Sayang, dengarkan aku," wanita itu mendekat pada Shizen dan menyentuh kepalanya. "Aku secara resmi ingin berterima kasih padamu karena kau, yaa … setidaknya tidak membuat Kronos benar-benar bangkit saat itu. Tapi tetap saja tidak. Dewa-dewi tetap menganggapmu sebagai malapetaka, mungkin bukan saat itu. Tapi suatu hari nanti."

Mereka diam atau tepatnya Shizen tak tau harus membalas seperti apa. Ia semakin bingung oleh omongan ngelantur wanita ini. Banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya yang ingin Shizen sampaikan kepadanya, namun ia tetap memilih untuk diam.

"Tetapi aku tidak. Aku berpikir, jika kau bisa dipergunakan dengan baik, kau tak akan membawa malapetaka bagi kami semua … melainkan menjadi senjata yang sangat ampih dan modern."

Ini kelewatan, batin Shizen. Tentu saja ia tak sudi menjadi senjata untuk dewa-dewi. Tidak. Ia tak percaya pada dewa-dewi, karena yang selama ini ia tau adalah mereka hanya ada di dalam dongeng anak-anak, atau cerita kuno Yunani. Terserah wanita ini mau berkata apa lagi, karena ia tetap tidak tidak akan percaya.

"Sepertinya kau belum mempercayaiku, Shizen,"

Shizen mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, biar kutunjukan tentang masa lalumu."

Shizen seakan terlempar kembali ke sebuah dimensi. Lambat laun, pikirannya mulai membayang-bayang kejadian kapan saja yang terlintas di benaknya. Saat itu, pencitraan yang ia lihat adalah pantulan dirinya dalam versi yang lebih dewasa, tampak anggun dan cantik, namun bersamaan juga terlihat sangat menyedihkan, seolah-olah ia telah dititipkan langit oleh Atlas.

Kepalanya kembali terasa sakit, dan ketika ia membuka mata adalah dirinya (lagi) yang sedang menunduk di depan sebuah kuil. Seorang pria biru, oke, pria ini memang memiliki rambut biru dan mata biru, tampak menghiburnya meski usaha itu gagal. Mau tak mau, membuat Shizen –yang sedang melihat kejadian itu– tersenyum. Merasakan rasa hangat serta rindu yang tiba-tiba menjalar di hatinya.

Lalu yang ketiga, ini mengerikan. Bangunan-bangunan runtuh tersebar di mana-mana. _Sanctuary_. Shizen membatin seolah ia pernah ke sana sebelumnya. Di depannya ada dirinya yang juga tengah berjuang mati-matian melawan sekelompok Dewi –atau Titan. Dirinya terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan luka di mana-mana. Napasnya putus-putus seolah langit yang diberikan oleh Atlas akan menimpanya sebentar lagi.

Shizen tersadar dengan rasa takut tak kira-kira. Kini ia ingat semuanya. Siapa dirinya sebenarnya, kenapa ia ada di sini. Dan sekarang yang ia tanyakan adalah, mengapa? Mengapa ia dibiarkan hidup dengan menggunakan tubuh adiknya dan menjadi kecil lagi. Kini ia tau bahwa semua baying-bayang dan memori tentang kehidupan kecil yang menyenangkan bersama ayah dan ibunya palsu. "Kau!"

Shizen ingin menangis namun ia tak sanggup. Dia terlalu _shock _dan bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa, karna ia hanya ingin semua yang ia lihat barusan itu adalah suatu kebohongan. Ia hanya ingin Dewi di hadapannya ini tertawa lagi sambil berkata, "_Trick or treat_. Rasakan tipuanku." Tapi ia tau bahwa semuanya kini menjadi nyata ketika sang Dewi hanya tersenyum angkuh di atas kebingungannya.

"Ya, aku adalah…"

**To Be Continued**

**A/N**

**Chap dua. Fyuhh … maaf atas keterlambatan update (gak ada yang mau baca oi) **_**Well, **_**kayaknya gak perlu dibilang juga sudah tau kan wanita cantik jelita ini siapa. Liat aja kelanjutannya. Chap 3 menyusul … em, entah deh kapan menyusulnya. Kalau ada waktu senggang yaa lanjutin. Oke. Sebelumnya, arigatou~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Puzzle Pieces in Culpability © Shimmer Caca**

**Kepingan-kepingan memory mulai tersusun acak di kepalanya, laksana teka-teki yang siap dipecahkan. Sementara lilin kehidupan hampir padam, waktunya semakin sedikit. / "Dengarlah dulu, aku belum selesai bicara." / "Selamat datang di keluarga."/ "Temukan Sekolah Demigods, kau hanya perlu mengikuti arah angin selatan."**

**Warnings : OOC, Typo(s), Marry sue OC. DLDR. Anti OC? Mending jangan baca deh.**

* * *

Ketika duduk di anak tangga sambil berteduh, seorang perempuan membawakan handuk basah kepada Shizen.

Gadis itu tentu terkejut, awalnya. Ia sedang membayangi beberapa hari yang lalu ketika bertemu Hera dan itu sedikit menakutkan. Lucu juga mengetahui fakta bahwa Shizen justru mendecih dan menepis tangan perempuan tersebut karena berpikir bahwa dia Hera –jelmaan Hera lainnya. Tapi yang dilakukan perempuan itu justru tersenyum.

"Aku Electra," dia mengambil kembali handuk yang terlempar. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin membantumu."

Shizen yang berumur tiga belas tahun kala itu akhirnya menggapai uluran tangan Electra. Berharap bahwa Electra bukanlah Hera atau jelmaan dewi lainnya. Meski begitu, Electra benar-benar seperti dewi di matanya. Dia berkedip beberapa kali dan berdiri, entah apa yang terpikirkan Shizen hingga mengikutinya masuk ke dalam Kuil.

Ternyata di dalam lebih hangat. Tidak ada yang istimewa, benar-benar mirip seperti kebanyakan kuil lainnya. Namun udara musim gugur yang dibawa membuat Kuil ini terlihat lebih rindang jika dari dalam, menghantarkan rasa senyap yang menenagkan.

Electra menarik sehelai katun putih dan mencocokkannya pada Shizen. "Air hangat di kuil sangat nyaman jika kau ingin mencobanya?" dia menatap mata Shizen dan terhanyut ke dalamnya. Dengan penuh simpati ia mendorong lembut punggung Shizen dan menggantungkan handuk kering di pundak gadis cilik itu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku menunggumu di taman belakang jika sudah selesai. Secangkir teh kedengaran bagus."

Baginya mungkin tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, tapi tidak untuk Shizen. Setelah empat tahun hidup dalam bayang-bayang kebahagiaan semu, bertemu Ratu Olympia dan lagi-lagi merasa tertipu oleh takdir yang dipermainkan oleh para dewa. Apalagi yang lebih buruk untuk anak seumurannya? Baiklah, harus ada yang diketahui Shizen setidaknya, mungkin tentang umur yang lebih dari seratus tahun. Astaga, seberapa purba dirinya. Tapi lihat, dia bahkan benar-benar seperti anak 13 tahun pada umumnya.

Menjejaki diri di kolam air panas benar-benar membuat penat hilang.

Namun di sana ada seseorang yang menunggunya, jadi ia tidak bisa membuang waktu lima menit lagi untuk bersantai lebih.

* * *

Electra menyisir rambut panjangnya. Shizen tidak keberatan, bahkan ketika tangan perempuan itu mulai bermain-main dengan ikat rambut. Mereka berdua diam seolah menikmati sore itu –tapi hanya Electra saja. Sedangkan Shizen sama sekali tidak tenang meski ekspresinya menunjukan yang berlawanan. Sedikit demi sedikit memorinya mulai membentuk kembali, namun tidak urut, dan dia berusaha lebih keras untuk mengesampingkannya, ada hal lain yang perlu dikhawatirkan lebih. Seperti, bagaimana jika para specter mencarinya?

Sejauh dia pergi, belum ada tanda-tanda orang yang mencurigakan, meski sekali dua kali ada hal yang lebih aneh daripada orang-orang itu. Sewaktu-waktu dia melihat angin topan kecil berputar-putar di tengah kota, namun mereka gerombolan seperti anak-anak yang berlarian saling sikut untuk mencapai tempat penjual _ice cream_ lebih dulu. Omong-omong, mereka itu _ventus_, roh angin.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Shizen tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Tidak ada."

Electra sudah duduk di samping, "Akhir-akhir ini banyak orang asing datang."

"Maksudmu aku aneh?" Shizen sadar penampilannya aneh, bahkan logatnya bukan seperti orang Jepang. Ini kuno dan dia merasa bukan ini zamannya.

"Bukan. Astaga, tentu saja bukan itu yang kumaksud," dia mendongak menatap langit, "kau tidak akan percaya mendengarnya."

Gadis itu tertawa dalam hati, berkata bahwa seharusnya Elcetra-lah yang tidak akan percaya tentang hidupnya. Tidak ada yang lebih aneh selain hidup di tubuh orang lain, diperebutkan dewa-dewi, atau … ah, mungkin memang lebih baik mengatakan 'diteror oleh dewa-dewi' karena 'diperebutkan' terdengar begitu manis hingga rasanya tidak mungkin untuk dikecap.

"Setiap hari orang asing datang kemari-"

"Lalu, mengapa kau bi–"

Dia tersenyum hangat sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di depan mulut Shizen. "Dengarlah dulu, aku belum selesai bicara."

Shizen terdiam jengkel, merutuk diam-diam dalam hati. Dia benci basa-basi, atau karena akhir-akhir ini suasana hatinya sangat tidak enak hingga basa-basi saat ini terdengar memuakkan. Membuang muka, lalu mengendus kecil, tidak mendengarkan cerita Electra sama sekali. Namun tiba-tiba saja perempuan itu mengelus kepalanya.

"Ayo tinggal denganku?"

Terlonjak dari dudukmu itu hal biasa, mendorong dan langsung membanting juga memelintir tangan lawan bicaramu itu baru luar biasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Katakan saja siapa sebenarnya kau ini."

Mungkin dia terlihat seperti anak tiga belas tahun biasa dan kumal. Percayalah, Shizen jauh lebih tua dan berpengalaman dari perempuan ini.

"Ck, ck, ck, baru ditinggal sebentar kalian sudah berpesta tanpaku."

_God. _Satu lagi lelaki aneh muncul. Batinnya. Tapi Shizen sudah diajari oleh pengalaman untuk memasang wajah batu setakut apapun dia. Jika dilihat dengan saksama lelaki itu bersurai sama dengannya, dan jauh lebih gelap.

Electra mengerang pelan, lalu berubah menjadi dengusan geli dan tertawa. Dengan cepat ia memutar arah yang berlawan di tangan yang dipelintir Shizen, memasukkannya ke dalam celah sikut bocah itu dan membuat Shizen terhuyung ke depan.

"Aduh!" dia terjatuh dengan kepala yang menabrak lantai. Mengelus jidatnya pelan lalu melempar tatapan tajam pada Electra. "Siapa kalian?" andai suara bisa membunuh, Electra bersumpah dia sudah mati sejak 3 detik yang lalu.

"Kami?" pria itu tertawa berat. Langkah kakinya mendekati Shizen, dan benar saja dia sudah di belakang gadis itu, garis bawahi "_sangat dekat_" sampai-sampai Shizen yakin jarak mulut pria tersebut dengan telinganya hanya 2 cm. "Kami adalah kau," Shizen bergidik. Merasakan hembusan napas yang berada di tengkuk lehernya. "Selamat datang di keluarga."

Dia mundur ke arah diding dari kayu yang digantungi lukisan zaman dulu. Aneh rasanya, di teras belakang yang terbuka ini terdapat lukisan yang … terasa familiar di otak Shizen. Bola matanya mengamati bolak-balik anatara Electra dan pria itu. Wajah mereka jauh sangat beda –pria itu dan dirinya sangat oriental, namun Electra sedikit Asia dan Barat, mungkin faktor rambut pirangnya– entah apa, namun pasti, ada hal yang membuat mereka terlihat mirip … dan sama. Hanya saja, Shizen memilih diam.

Electra mengernyit menatapnya, "Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud–"

"Tidak apa. Atau perlu kutambah dengan dimangsa Hydra."

Lagi-lagi, pria itu tertawa. "Astaga, lihat. Betapa mirip dia dengan kita. Sarkasmenya, kekurang-ajarannya, dan …"

"Jasper, diam."

Jadi, namanya Jasper. Batin Shizen.

"Bukan salah kami kalau nasibmu amat sial,"

"Iya. Nasibku amat sial, ditambah dengan bertemu kalian."

Electra menghembuskan napas berat dan bosan. Dia menyikut Jasper di sampingnya yang sedang menyeringai. "Begini. Kau tidak paham juga, Bocah, kami ini keluargamu. Nama kami sama dengan nama belakangmu. Tidak percaya? Silahkan cek arsipnya di ruanganku."

"Bocah?" Shizen tertawa geli. "Biar kujelaskan, Nona," Jasper tampak menikmati adegan di depannya. Tapi toh apa pedulinya Shizen. "Aku jauh lebih tua darimu. Dan kau dengan kurang ajarnya memanggilku bocah."

"Oh ya?" mereka membalas serempak. Jasper dan Electra itu, sepertinya dapat menjadi tim yang sangat kompak menyebalkannya. "Berapa umurmu? Empat ratus tahun? Lima ratus tahun? Seribu tahun?" Jasper melanjutkan.

"Aku… eh …"

"Itulah sebabnya kami di sini." Electra sudah kembali seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Lembut dan hangat. Tapi tetap saja rasa kesal itu masih di sana.

* * *

Suara keras debuman lantai kayu membuat Shizen terbangung dari tidurnya. Dikibaskannya selimut ke samping dan turun perlahan dari tempat tidur. Yang terpikirkan hanya dua, pencuri atau Electra sedang kebelit.

Belum sempat ia membuka pintu, dan benar saja? Barusan dia memikirkan Electra, perempuan itu sudah berada di hadapannya; dengan rambut kusut, mata merah, dan napas yang terengah-engah. Untuk sesaat Shizen merasa yang di hadapannya bukan Electra, namun seperti melihat dirinya dua tahun lalu; kumal dan menjijikan.

"Shizen, kau harus—"

"Ada apa!?" Shizen menarik tangannya yang dicengkram kuat oleh Electra. Melihat pancaran matanya membuat Shizen mau tak mau takut juga. Tapi Electra tidak banyak bicara. Dia menarik Shizen kuat sambil berlari. Membawanya ke suatu tempat di balik lukisan, yaa, lukisan yang berjajar tiga di teras belakang. Jika kau cerdas, kau akan menemukan pintu di belakangnya.

Tapi selama ini, pintu itu terkunci.

Electra dengan tenaga yang tersisa mendorong kunci besar di balik pintu itu –terlihat berat, namun dia mengatasinya. Air mata tertahan di pelupuk mata.

Di dalam lembab, hanya satu lilin jauh yang menjadi pencahayaan. Shizen dapat melihat samar banyak lusikan perang, seolah sedang menceritakan sebuah kisah. Dindingnya yang sempit terbuat dari bata dan sekarang sudah berlumut. Ia tidak tahan untuk mendengus jijik, namun tak ditunjukkannya. Ada banyak sarang laba-laba. Sepertinya, ada jalan lain lagi di sini.

"Dengar, Shizen. Ini tidak seperti yang kita bayangkan." Dia terduduk frustasi di depan pintu. Shizen hanya mengikutinya dan mencoba mencerna semua ini. Electra merengkuh dan memeluknya seperti seorang kakak.

"Ada apa?" bahkan tanpa Shizen sadari, suaranya bergetar.

"Mereka … orang-orang itu," wajah Electra tenggelam dibalik rambut acak-acakkannya. "Mereka datang. Para specter."

Shizen menggigil. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Segelmu terlepas. Mantra pelindungnya tidak lagi berfungsi dan mereka mencium baumu sampai ke sini. Jasper di luar untuk menahannya. Ini hanya … tidak wajar." Dia menangis sejadinya, membuat Shizen tak bisa untuk menangis lagi –setidaknya belum dan tidak di sini.

"Aku berusaha membantu awalnya," Electra mengelus lengan bajunya dan barulah Shizen sadar bahwa sejak tadi bercak darah telah mengotori pakaiannya juga. "Tapi Jasper bilang dia bisa mengatasinya. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan kalau mereka menemukanmu dan—"

Suara langkah kaki banyak yang tergopoh di luar sana membuat mereka terlonjak dari duduknya. Electra melepas jubah di sudut pintu dan memakaikannya pada Shizen. Mereka sama-sama terdiam dan sesekali cegukan Electra terdengar. Lagi, dia menarik lengan Shizen dan membawanya jauh ke dalam lorong gelap di sana.

Samar-samar di ujung lorong, tericum bau pohon pinus dan rerumputan kering –khas hutan. Shizen merasa lega akhirnya, karena sejak tadi perutnya sudah sakit akibat berlarian. Dan lorong itu panjangnya bukan main, membuat dia berpikir lebih cocok disebut goa kecil daripada lorong. Namun sebelum mereka benar-benar sampai ke ujung, hanya sekitar lima meter dari sana, Electra berhenti.

"Aku bisa merasakannya. Ada banyak yang menunggumu di luar sana," suaranya bergetar, "Shizen … dua tahun sudah merubahmu –sambil mengusap rambut Shizen dengan lembut, tidak lupa senyum khas seorang ibu. Yang entah mengapa membuatnya rindu– kau bukan lagi gadis pemarah saat pertama kali. Kau terlalu tegar … dan kuat. Hanya saja kau tidak mengerti, belum."

Electra menariknya ke tepian. Bersembunyi dari sinar rembulan yang seolah berjalan melintasi ujung goa ini.

"Mengapa?" lama mulutnya terdiam kikuk.

"… Keturunan kita telah banyak membuat kesalahan. Kau dan Jasper –satu dari sekian kesalahan itu. Shizen, dengarkan aku, terkahir kalinya. Cari Sekolah Demigods dan—"

Mereka tau ada yang meledak di luar sana. Saat memgintip, Shizen merasa ngeri . Ujung goa sudah dijejali dengan tiga kepala _Cerberus_ yang tampak sangat kelaparan. Liurnya menetes-netes seperti monster yang biasa dilihatnya di film. Dan sayangnya makhluk ini adalah monster sungguhan.

Electra tergagap, "Kau harus temukan Sekolah Demigods, kau hanya perlu mengikuti arah angin selatan dan di sana, cari tiga gadis sebayamu. Mereka akan membantu. Sekarang, aku akan mengalihkan benda menjijikan itu, sementara kau kabur." Electra sudah akan melangkah maju sebelum Shizen menahannya.

"Apa tidak ada pelukan atau semacamnya dulu?" pasti Electra menatapnya aneh; dengan air mata dan senyum miring karena berusaha tertawa. Tapi tidak perlu menunggu Electra menjawab, karena Shizen sudah lebih dulu memeluk perempuan itu, sangat erat.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu." Dengan bahu yang bergetar Shizen berucap, namun suaranya pelan dan tertelan angin.

"Hitungan ketiga, kita lari –_satu_

.

.

_Dua_

.

.

.

_Tiga!_"

Ketika sampai di luar, pemandangannya lebih mengerikan. Tiga ekor _Cererberus_ yang kelaparan langsung menerjang mereka berdua. Shizen berlari ke kanan, sementara Electra sebaliknya.

Para _specter _berhamburan mengejar mereka.

"Kejar anak titan itu!"

Shizen melihat sayap besar di antara _specter-specter_ tersebut. Sesaat dikiranya Minos, namun ternyata … Kagaho.

Salah satu specter berhasil menangkapnya. Dia berusaha meronta, namun semakin keras rontaannya, semakin sulit dia melarikan diri. Tiga, empat, lima. Shizen terus menghitung dalam hati, semakin banyak yang mengitarinya. Di sisi lain dari hutan ini, Electra sedang berjuang untuk dirinya, terluka, mungkin akan sekarat. Di tempat lainnya, Jasper, meski dia menyebalkan setengah mati, pria itu sudah berkali-kali menyelamatkan nyawanya. Mengajarinya banyak hal. Dan sejauh ini yang membuat dirinya tidak tercium oleh specter bahkan dewa-dewi manapun. Lagi-lagi, sedang berjuang untuk dirinya juga.

Sepintas pertanyaan muncul.

Berapa lama lagi dia hidup untuk menyusahkan orang lain?

Di ujung matanya, setetes air mata jatuh. Lalu, semuanya menjadi lebih mudah untuk dilangkahi. Dia berbalik, membuka matanya yang sudah kabur oleh air mata.

Pertama yang Shizen lihat adalah kunag-kunang. Tidak, itu cahaya. Yaa, cahaya kecil bewarna kebiruan yang melayang-layang di sekitarnya. Mungkin ada ribuan. Sesaat dia takjub. Berdiri di tengah hutan gulita pada dini hari yang sejuk. Namun cahaya-cahaya ini membuatnya seolah dipeluk. Shizen berusaha menyentuhnya, namun dia tersetrum. Sensasi menggelitik dari perutnya naik ke hati dan menyebar hingga ke jari-jari.

Shizen pernah melakukan ini. Dulu sekali. Bersama adiknya, saat malam mencengkam dan mereka tampak bahagia. Dia ingat saat itu, mereka saling berjanji untuk melindungi satu sama lain, memeluk satu sama lain, dan menjaga. Rasa sesak kembali muncul, air matanya semakin deras. Dia mengulurkan tangannya kembali untuk menyentuh cahaya-cahaya listrik tersebut, namun kali ini dengan cosmo yang mengalir besar. Dia marah.

Marah karena semuanya terenggut begitu saja. Marah karena lagi-lagi keluarganya diambil. Marah karena para specter sialan ini mengacaukan semuanya. Dia marah karena para dewa memainkan takdirnya dengan begitu mudah. Yang paling besar, dia marah pada dirinya.

Aliran listrik mengalir keras dari cahaya-cahaya tersebut. Menyetrum apapun yang ada di depannya. Kuil yang dua tahun ini menjadi tempatnya tinggal kini terbakar, bersamaan dengan musuhnya yang satu per satu tumbang. Shizen mundur beberapa langkah dan terjatuh. Menatap tangannya yang berasap.

'_Bukan salahmu, kok.'_

Shizen menoleh ke samping. Mencari-cari suara yang barusan memenuhi kepalanya … atau memang suara tersebut tak berwujud?

'_Ayo pergi sekarang. Aku akan selalu menjagamu, Kak. Kita sudah berjanji, bukan.'_

Dadanya semakin sesak. Shiera … ya, dia yang sudah membantu Shizen tadi, membuatkan jutaan cahaya listrik untuk melindunginya, menjaganya, dan memeluknya. Dengan sisa-sisa air mata di pipi, Shizen mengangguk.

**To Be Continoued**

**Duh, berapa lama saya tidak update? Btw, happy birthday Shizen, Atla, dan duo Gemini yang ulang tahunnya besok. Well, karena chap ini minim memunculkan tokoh di dalam anime, maka kubuatkan omake yang sungguh OOC :")**

* * *

**OMAKE**

Minos berjalan lesu menuju Rhadamanthys dan Aiacos. Tampak gurat kelelahan di wajahnya, namun matanya menyiratkan kelegaan mendalam. Sejak tadi, dia tau di mana gadis itu dan kemana akan pergi. Minos hanya membiarkannya saja. Tidak tega. Bukan, tidak sanggup melihatnya terbelunggu di _Underworld_ dan dijadikan kelinci percobaan. Bahkan tadi, ketika Shizen terperangkap di antara para bawahannya, ingin rasanya dia menyelamatkan gadisnya.

Tidak lagi.

Shizen bukan lagi gadisnya seperti 8 tahun yang lalu. Betapa, waktu sudah memisahkan mereka dan membuatkan jalan bersimpang. Dia tersenyum miris, namun lebih baik begini. Mereka hanya akan menyusahkan satu sama lain jika seperti itu terus.

"Mana dia?"

Suara Rhadamanthys terdengar dingin.

"Kabur."

Minos melihatnya menggertakkan gigi dan memandangnya rendah. Sama halnya dengan Rhadamanthys, Minos pun menggertakan giginya. Napasnya berat ketika dihembuskan. "Sudah kabur sangat jauh dan tidak terlacak lagi auranya." Dia memandang pria yang sudah babak belur dibuatnya.

Ketika akan berbicara, satu tonjokan melayang di perut Minos. Ia terbelalak, lalu melihat Aiacos sudah berdiri di depannya. "Tidak berguna."

Minos meringis pelan. "Maksudku, brengsek satu ini entah melakukan apa sehingga membuat gadis itu tidak terlacak lagi!" Minos menunjuk Jasper. Sementara yang ditunjuk mengeluarkan suara-suara erangan seperti sebuah protesan. Namun tidak dihiraukan.

"Percuma kita mengarahkan ratusan specter untuk mengepung tempat ini, dan hanya karena satu orang lemah dia berhasil kabur! Siapa pecundang sebenarnya?!"

Minos ingin marah, namun ditahannya karena satu: Dia ingin menyelamatkan Shizen.

"Aku tau ke mana dia akan pergi …" hanya ini yang terpikir di kepalanya. "Sanctuary."

Dan Minos berharap dia salah.

* * *

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~**

**RnR?**

**Pretty please? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Suara tawa anggun dari seorang gadis kecil memecah kesunyian taman malam itu. Gaun tidur putih berbahan sutranya kotor akibat rumput-rumput kering yang sedang ia duduki. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menguap, namun tetap dikesampingkannya karena anak kucing mungil berbulu coklat bersih dengan belang putih di kaki-kakinya berhasil mencuri seluruh perhatian gadis itu.

_Meong~_

Ah, bahkan suaranya tidak berhasil menahan pekikan gemas dari mulut anak tersebut. Dipeluknya erat kucing liar yang ditemukannya sedang berjalan-jalan di teras mansion. Lalu, ada hal apa yang membuatnya mengikuti kucing kecil itu sampai ke sini?

Kucing tersebut menggosokkan wajahnya ke rumput dan mengeong ketika tangan gadis itu mengelusnya, seolah memberinya sebuah jawaban. Ia terkekeh dan menatap mata kucing yang terlihat … redup? Mungkin hanya pengaruh malam yang semakit larut sehingga kedua bola mata kucing yang tadinya bersinar-sinar seperti sorot bintang itu menggelap. Gadis tersebut justru mendongakan kepalanya ke atas dan menatap ribuan bintang yang membentuk satu kesatuan konstelasi, "bagaimana rasanya hidup sendirian tanpa pegangan?"

Dia tampak menikmati hembusan angin malam yang mengetuk-ngetuk di pori-pori kulitnya. Tentu saja dengan tangan yang masih mendekap kucing di pangkuannya. Berlama-lama di alam terbuka seperti ini ternyata berhasil membuat ngantuk. Perlahan, namun pasti iris yang bagaikan pecahan _zamrud _tersebut menutup, tentu saja ketika ia telah berbaring.

Sementara itu, anak kucing yang awalnya berada di pangkuannya berpindah ke samping dan ikut berbaring dengannya.

* * *

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Puzzle Pieces in Culpability © Shimmer Caca**

**Kepingan-kepingan memory mulai tersusun acak di kepalanya, laksana teka-teki yang siap dipecahkan. Sementara lilin kehidupan hampir padam, waktunya semakin sedikit. / "Sudah lama sekali ya, Kak …" / "Kurasa aku tidak kehilangan apapun./ **

**Warnings : OOC, Typo(s), Marry sue OC. DLDR. Anti OC? Mending jangan baca deh.**

* * *

Shizen menendang kerikil di hadapannya, kesal. Setelah insiden itu dia harus terombang-ambing di jalanan lagi. Memuakkan. Cukup p

ara dewa memainkannya sampai di sini, ketika ia berhasil menemukan Sekolah Demigod, tidak ada lagi acara meratapi nasib sambil berjalan dengan pakaian kumal. Tidak ada lagi acara penyerangan tiba-tiba saat malam hari seperti pecundang! Jika ingin menghajarnya, ayo, datang saja langsung ke hadapannya saat ini. Dia akan membuktikan bahwa kakinya cukup kuat untuk menendang bokong mereka satu per satu.

_Ayolah Shizen, menyerah saja._

Mengehela napas –lelah– akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di tepi sebuah sungai . Saat itu sore datang membawa mendung. Badai seperti akan datang dari arah utara. Angin berhentak kasar dan pepohonan sudah seperti sekumpulan yang sedang menari _hip hop_. Ia menatap lurus ke sebrang jembatan –mungkin lebih tepatnya memperhatikan riak-riak air sungai yang berjalan deras. Senyap seperti ini membuat Shizen teringat masa-masanya di Sanctuary. Milo, Ringo, Camus, ah, sedang apa kakaknya saat ini? Apa mereka masih mengingat Shizen? Atau justru menunggu kepulangan gadis itu? Omong-omong soal kakak, ia jadi merindukan kedua kakaknya yang lain.

_Sudah lama sekali ya, Kak …_

Angin yang menusuk-nusuk tidak dapat membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Ia mendongak ke atas dan menatap langit dengan gumpalan-gumpalan kelabu. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengingatnya setelah semua, lalu mengapa Shizen harus memikirkan mereka?

_Tidak._

_Tidak._

_Tidak._

Suara hatinya terus berkata. Seolah mendorong diri Shizen untuk tidak membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi selamanya. Apakah gadis itu mau dilupakan kakak-kakaknya setelah semua yang dialami mereka –kasih sayang, cinta, kebahagiaan, kemarahan, tentu saja sejuta rasa yang terus mengisinya hingga ia tidak merasa kosong sampai sekarang. Apakah Shizen sudi dilupakan oleh Sanctuary atas segala yang ia perbuat, pengabdiannya? Kesetiaannya?

Meski hati kecilnya lelah, meski hati tersebut kerap kali menghasutnya untuk menyerah atas kehidupan, dia akan terus bertahan. Membuat jalannya sendiri sampai jalan tersebut berakhir.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari itu, ia menghela napas. Melemparkan batu terakhir ke sungai sebelum memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat itu. Namun belum selesai ia berbalik—

"Hullo!"

"Whoa!"

Shizen malah tersentak dan terjengkang ke belakang ketika mendapati seorang pria dewasa dengan kemeja kotak-kotak dan topi _cowboy_ tepat berada di hadapan wajahnya. Pria itu memiliki rambut coklat kayu dan mata emas matahari, Shizen mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menyadari bahwa dia tampan –sangat tampan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku, tidak bermaksud membuatmu jatuh, hanya ingin mengagetkanmu saja." Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Shizen, tapi gadis itu justru mengacuhkannya dan berdiri sendiri, tak lupa membersihkan bajunya dari debu-debu di tanah.

"Terima kasih. Anda berhasil mengagetkan saya." Dalam satu tarikan kalimatnya saja Shizen sudah menyadari bahwa pria tersebut bukan teman yang baik diajak berbincang. Tdak perlu repot menyadari setiap kerlingan jahilnya karena Shizen tau akan betapa menyebalkannya dia. Dapat Shizen lihat bahwa ekspresi pria ini berubah menjadi masam dan … terhina. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan maju beberapa langkah melewati Shizen.

"Musim panas memang yang terbaik!" dan belum sempat lagi Shizen mengambil langkah meninggalkan tempat itu, ia sudah berseru kencang, mau tak mau Shizen kembali berbalik badan untuk menatapnya –sebagai tanda hormat pada yang lebih tua (Electra mengajari banyak hal tentang kesopan-santunan setiap harinya, Shizen berpikir wanita itu harus membuka les _private_ bagi Tuan Putri Kerajaan).

"Maksudmu dengan badai ini?"

Pria itu terkekeh dan merentangkan tangannya. "Badai? Tidak, tidak akan ada badai sampai akhir musim panas mendatang."

"Lalu ini apa?—"

"Lihat," ia menunjuk ke atas langit dan awan-awan kelabu tadi sudah bergeser, menampakkan langit cerah yang membentang sombong di atas. Matahari juga mulai terlihat kembali, meski sedikit-sedikit angin masih berhembus kencang. Shizen terperangah di tempatnya. "Sudah kubilang tidak akan ada badai, kan?" dia menyunggingkan senyum angkuh dan memainkan poni seperti cowok-cowok di manga shoujo. Shizen mengendus geli –atau jijik?– melihatnya.

"Jangan kau pasang ekspresimu lagi, itu menghinaku, tau."

Gadis itu terkekeh ramah. Oke, sudah cukup untuk membalas pak tua satu ini. "Maaf. Tidak akan terulang lagi."

"Kau tau, terkadang para dewa juga bosan jika hanya duduk diam di singgasananya dan mengawasi manusia," dia berbicara dengan nada yang seolah-olah tau akan segala hal. "Dan saking membosankannya, beberapa memilih turun ke bumi langsung. Maksudku, hei, apa enaknya sih hidup serta tumbuh besar di tanah seperti ini?"

"Mereka memang merepotkan."

Pria tersebut justru tertawa keras. Benar-benar tidak tau diuntung gadis ini, pikirnya. Syukur-syukur masih hidup sampai sekarang –masih disisakan oksigen, masih disisakan ingatan, lalu dengan kurang ajarnya berkata seperti itu –di depan Zeus yang baru saja lewat pula. Untuk beberapa dekade, dia hampir tidak mempercayai ramalan itu lagi. Ramalah yang mengatakan tentang seorang anak dengan kekuatan saktinya –yang akan memilih sebuah kebijaksanaan atau memberikan musibah bagi Olympian.

Dia pikir ramalan tersebut hanya ucapan iseng Apollo.

Atau mungkin para _Anemoi_ benar, dia sudah menjadi sinting.

"Kau sedang kehilangan sesuatu, ya?"

Butuh waktu sepersekian detik untuk Shizen sebelum menyadari bahwa pria itu berbicara dengannya, butuh waktu juga bagi Shizen untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tidak berbicara dengan orang gila –maksudnya, tidak ada orang yang satu detik lalu tertawa dengan keras seolah melihat sirkus kawakan, lalu detik selanjutnya memasang wajah serius seakan dunia akan lenyap esok pagi.

Dahinya mengkerut bingung, "kurasa aku tidak kehilangan apapun."

"Tidak, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, di dalam matamu."

Shizen menutup matanya. Mencari apa saja yang sudah ia lewati selama ini, mungkin ada yang terlewat, atau sesuatu yang belum disadari olehnya.

"Mengapa kau di sini? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mencapai tempat ini? Apa yang membuatmu menjejakan kaki di sini. Ingatlah, Shizen,"

Iris matanya yang seiring dengan ruby —jejak-jejak yang tertinggal dari Kronos sejak ia lahir, yang tak terpungkiri lagi bahwa mau tak mau gadis itu mengaku menyukai matanya ini— perlahan terbuka. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah seberkas cahaya menyilaukan di hadapannya.

Cahaya tersebut menelan mereka.

"Tujuanmu yang sebenarnya bukan untuk mencari Sekolah Demigod, percayalah. Sekolah itu hanya satu dari sekian banyak permulaannya. Jangan lupakah bahwa kau sedang dalam perjalanan mencari dirimu –itulah yang kau hilangkan sejak beberapa tahun terakhir ini—

–Yang kau lupakan. Yang kau hilangkan. Yang membuatmu buta arah."

Perlahan-lahan cahaya itu mengabur, bersamaan dengan angin kencang yang datang, dan tiba-tiba saja pria dewasa tersebut sudah menghilang dalam kedipan mata. Menyisihkan dia seorang, dengan angin yang penuh semangat dan udara yang semakin gencar panasnya.

Shizen tak urung dibuat shock lagi-lagi oleh para makhluk dewata. –meskipun insiden didatangi Hera membuat ketakutan tersendiri untuknya–

Dia diam sejenak, baru sadar bahwa ada sebuah belati yang jatuh di antara rumput-rumput. Shizen pun membungkuk untuk mengambil benda tersebut. Ketika tangannya terulur, surai merahnya jatuh mengiring ke samping akibat para angin nakal yang barusan lewat–

–itu ventus!

Tidak membuang waktu, Shizen mengejar angin-angin tersebut, namun kini dengan perasaan yang lebih lepas.

_Semangat muda._

Pikir Notus dari atas sana.

* * *

Malam sudah berarak mendekati puncaknya. Penglihatan Shizen hanya sebatas lentera dan lampu taman saja, sulit untuk menemukan _ventus_ malam-malam begini. Ia putuskan untuk mengambil istirahat hingga pagi nanti. Dan juga, rumah-rumah tidak terlihat di sekitar sana, oh ini bagus.

Omong-omong, belati yang ditinggalkan oleh orang tadi masih digenggamnya –dan bahkan ia tidak mengenal pria itu sama sekali.

Shizen memejamkan matanya, merasakan semilir angin yang ia biarkan menabrak helaian rambutnya. Suasana ini sunyi, terlampau sunyi malah. Padahal ia cukup yakin saat ini belum larut-larut amat.

Meski bintang bertaburan, dan bulan terlihat besar, ada perasaan menjanggal di hatinya.

Dia bukannya kepo untuk mencari kejanggalan itu. Shizen tidak tahan, sungguh, dia begitu tidak tenang hingga melawan mati-matian kantuknya. Selain itu, ada yang bilang bahwa –hampir– setiap _demigod _menderita GPPH –Gangguan Pemusatan Perhatian dan Hiperaktivitas. Dan Shizen bersumpah dia tidak mengidap itu, toh dia juga tidak mengakui ayah dewatanya. Kenyataannya, ia bergerak dari tempatnya saat ini karena gangguan tersebut.

Lelah memutari taman, ia justru tidak mendapatkan hasil apapun. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempatnya semula. Tapi baru semenit saja Shizen membalikkan badan, baru sedetik saja ia akan mengambil langkah, sebuah teriakan menggema dari ujung.

Derap langkah Shizen bergetar di sepanjang tanah, ia terengah meski tidak bisa berhenti dari lari. Anak itu yakin sebentar lagi ia akan sampai di tempat muasal teriakan tadi. Kenapa bisa seyakin itu? Entahlah, mungkin karena prediksinya hampir selalu benar.

Jika Shizen memiliki insting yang bagus, maka sebalikannya, keberuntungan yang ia miliki sungguh buruk. Pertama, dengan bodohnya ia melompat ke tengah-tengah hamparan rumput itu. Kedua, Shizen bahkan memohon kepada Dewa bahwa ia lebih memilih menemukan aksi kejahatan daripada melihat makhluk ini. Dan terakhir, uu–oh, teriakan itu berasal dari seorang anak kecil! Astaga Demi Kronos, apa yang dilakukan gadis sekecil itu berada di taman malam-malam begini? Ke mana orang tuanya!?

"Kau tidak apa?" rasanya ada sedikit dejavu saat mengatakan itu. Ada dejavu ketika Shizen menarik tangan gadis cilik tersebut untuk lari mengikutinya. Anak itu memiliki mata _zamrud _biru kehijauandan rambut yang serupa dengan lavender. Kulitnya putih seperti kebanyakan orang jepang, dia sungguh anggun di balik balutan sutranya. Bahkan dalam kondisi seperti ini, dia memiliki aura kewibawaan yang begitu pekat.

Shizen memilah memorinya yang kacau, karena dia merasa pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya.

Tanpa diduga-duga, monster yang berbentuk seperti kucing –jika Shizen tidak salah lihat, sudah menumbangkan satu pohon yang menjadi tempat mereka bersembunyi. Napasnya membuat bulu kuduk sang putri Waktu meremang, dan mereka refleks berbalik badan.

Shizen terengah di tempat, sementara gadis kecil di dekapannya menggigil ketakutan. Untuk beberapa saat ia terpana, menatap mata kucing yang berapi hitam. Pikirannya bergelut, mencari-mencari monster Yunani apa makhluk ini.

Kucing itu seperti jelmaan iblis, sungguh. Mendadak suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi kelam. Shizen merasa ia sedang tidak berada di tempatnya berdiri, melainkan di sebuah dimensi waktu yang sangat ditakutinya sejauh ini –Perang Titan. Suhu udara menaik dan ia merasa seperti tersedot ke delam.

Apa, tersedot?

_Oh itu buruk_.

Shizen mundur perlahan. Keringat dingin membanjiri wajah serta lehernya. Tetapi tangan kecil gadis tersebut memberinya kekuatan. Ia melirik ke samping –betapa terkejutnya Shizen ketika mendapati ruang sekitar mereka bercahaya dan menghangat. Air mata gadis kecil tersebut seperti membawa kemarahan pada alam.

Dan meski ia terpaku di tempatnya, gadis pemilik surai merah alami itu tidak bisa berdiam diri di sana lebih lama lagi.

Sambil berlari, ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa monster tersebut bukan monster dari Yunani.

"Nekomata."

Suara lirih itu menghentikan langkah Shizen. Ketika ia menoleh lagi, gadis kecil tersebut sudah memeluknya ketakutan.

Sebuah pelukan yang membuat ia sadar akan segala hal tentang dosanya selama ini –ketika ia menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kakaknya berkhianat, ketika ia membohongi mereka yang mempercayainya, dan bahkan ketika ia melakukan sendiri pengkhianatan itu.

"Sebelah sini!" Shizen tetap berlari sambil menggandeng anak itu. Kakinya terasa amat perih karena berlari sejak tadi, bahkan langkahnya sudah mulai melambat.

"Belati itu!"

Bahkan Shizen melupakan senjatanya. Dia memutar otak, berhubung belatinya terjatuh ketika ia melompat tadi, dan monster buas di belakang mereka terlihat sangat bergairah untuk mencincang-cincangnya, maka pasrahkan saja pada dewa.

_Oh ayolah, aku sudah mengalami yang lebih buruk dari ini._ Ia membatin.

Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu mendapat ide. Jika yang diincar adalah dirinya maka akan lebih muda untuk memancing Nekomata mengikutinya.

"Nah nona kecil, pada hitungan ketiga, mari kita berpencar. Kau ke kanan dan aku ke kiri, oke?" Shizen berharap monster itu tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya.

Sementara si surai ungu terlihat tidak yakin.

"Percaya saja padaku," dia berusaha terlihat meyakinkan, "satu, dua, tiga!"

Sesuai yang diperintahkan, mereka berpencar. Dan sesuai yang direncanakan pula, monster itu mengikutinya. Diam-diam Shizen berdoa dalam hati agar kucing tersebut tersandung, menabrak pohon, atau apa sajalah, karena gawat sekali ketika ia berhasil mengejar Shizen sementara kakinya sudah seperti akan lepas.

Ia menyugesti dirinya sendiri. _Tarik napas, keluarkan, tarik napas—_

_Mana bisa aku tenang dalam keadaan begini!_

Shizen melihat seberkas kilauan di ujung. Tersenyum, ia pun sebisa mungkin mempercepat larinya. Namun, Nekomata seakan mengerti, ketika Shizen mendapatkan belatinya, ia membelok. Berhenti mengejar gadis itu dan sepertinya mulai tertarik pada gadis kecil di sana. Dan sepertinya juga, jiwa sang pemilik iris zamrud tersebut lebih 'bersih.

_Oh tidak._

"Hei Pecundang Besar, aku di sini!"

"Kejar aku!"

Mereka berlari lagi, sesaat membuat monster itu bingung. Mungkin jika Nekomata tersubut bisa berbicara, ia akan mengatakan, "umm, mana yang lebih enak untuk makan malam, ya?"

Dan syukurlah, dia tidak bisa bicara.

Tapi sepertinya ia telah selesai memutuskan yang mana untuk disantap terlebih dahulu. Karena ketika ia berpaling akan mengejar Shizen, gadis tersebut sudah menerjang ke arahnya dengan belati yang terhunus dan segenap cosmo yang tersisa. Bukannya melebih-lebihkan, tapi, bayangkan saja jika seharian ini kau berjalan terus tanpa istirahat, dan berlari tidak henti selama satu jam terakhir, memangnya, sebesar apa sih cosmo yang tersisa itu?

FUUHH!

Shizen berhasil menghunus belatinya tepat di salah satu mata sang kucing yang omong-omong kini tengah mengeluarkan darah hitam menjijikan. Dia mengeluarkan suara seperti meraung dan gadis itu sadar monster ini belum akan musnah.

Dengan kemarahan yang berapi-api, Shizen tanpa ampun menghunuskan belatinya berulang-ulang. Biarkan saja wajahnya dikotori darah makhluk tersebut, toh, dia marah bukan karena makhluk ini saja, tapi karena ingin membuktikan pada para dewa yang sedang tercengang di atas sana bahwa dia akan terus bertahan hidup.

"Kau berhasil!" rasanya damai sekali melihat senyum haru gadis yang kini sedang berlari ke arahnya. –dan Shizen tidak akan tau bahwa diam-diam gadis kecil itu mengatainya psikopat.

"Nona kecil—"

"Saori. Namaku Kido Saori, namamu?"

"Saori, ya … … namaku Shizen."

Dan malam itu adalah malah di mana seharusnya Shizen bunuh diri untuk menebus dosa-dosanya.

**TBC**

* * *

**Niatnya mau dilanjutin, tapi kayaknya terlalu banyak deh. Jadi kupikir lebih baik untuk chap depan saja. Ah, btw, I'm too sleepy to reply—**

**Shizen: Ayo balas review! ^^**

**#pasrah**

–**Gianti-Faith  
**Shizen: Benarkah? Yah aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke Sekolah Demigod  
Caca: Kau tau, tidak akan semudah seperti yang kau bayangkan  
Shizen: Do'a kan saja aku tetap selamat, minna ^^; *aslinya lagi merana*  
Yumi: Terima kasih sudah –hoam review … *langsung ketiduran*

–**AmuletWin777  
**Caca: Dia kan ada di Jepang~  
Shizen: Sebenarnya aku ingin pulang ke Sanctuary  
Caca: Tenang saja  
Shizen: Omong-omong Jasper tidak ada mirip-miripnya seperti seorang ayah. Dan soal segel itu, entahlah, dia menghabiskan ratusan tahun hidupnya untuk mempelajari segel-segel tersebut, kurasa  
Caca: Aku tidak ingin comment apa-apa tentang pemburu Artemis …. 'Mereka itu yang terhebat..' terima atas reviewnya~

**RnR?**


	5. Filler: A New Dawn

Electra merasa tubuhnya bergetar di balik pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini. Di depannya ada dua monster anjing khas dunia bawah yang sangat besar dan masing-masing memiliki tiga buah kepala. Mereka terlihat lapar dan buas –tentu saja– kabar baiknya, ada dua penjaga yang menggunakan zirah serba hitam berdiri di samping anjing-anjing itu. Sementara kabar buruknya, kedua penjaga tersebut tampak tidak niat untuk merantai anjing-anjing mereka.

Wanita itu terlihat kacau sekarang. Ia meraba saku belakangnya, berharap benda yang menjadi satu-satunya penyelamat tetap ada di sana. Namun terlambat, ketika ia akan mengeluarkan benda tersebut dari sakunya, salah satu Cerberus sudah menerjang ke depan.

Ledakan besar bergulung berturut-turut di hadapannya tepat ketika ia melempar sebuah kartu _heart_. Keringat dingin menetes sedikit demi sedikit di pelipisnya. Masih ada lima puluh satu kartu lagi untuk meledakkan tempat ini –setidaknya begitulah. Hanya masalah waktu untuk membuat Electra bertahan.

* * *

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Puzzle Pieces in Culpability © Shimmer Caca**

**Kepingan-kepingan memory mulai tersusun acak di kepalanya, laksana teka-teki yang siap dipecahkan. Sementara lilin kehidupan hampir padam, waktunya semakin sedikit.  
/ "Aku tidak ingin mati." / **

**Warnings : Typo(s), OC bertebaran. DLDR**

* * *

Berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya yang cerah, kali ini bulan kelihatan tak bersemangat mengudara. Awan pekat berarak-arak menutupi cahaya keperakan tersebut, dan udara yang dibawanya seperti menyongsong maut. Mencengkam, tidak –mungkin menegangkan lebih efektif untuk mendeskripsikan malam ini.

Aku terduduk di antara rerimbunan batang pohon. Napasku bergetar tiap kali dihembuskan, satu set kartu remi berada di genggamanku dan tanpa sadar telah kucengkram terlalalu kuat sehingga membuat mereka berpendar kebiruan. Masih tiga puluh kartu yang tersisa_._ Aku punya pilihan; menghabiskan kedua puluh sembilan kartu lainnya atau menggunakan joker sekarang.

Sebenarnya, kedua pilihan itu tidak ada yang menyenangkan. Jika aku menggunakan kartu-kartu ini maka sama saja dengan meluluh-lantahkan tanah kami sampai ke akar-akarnya. Tapi jika yang kugunakan adalah joker maka diriku lah yang terkena imbasnya.

Aku tau segala hal memiliki resiko. Mungkin ini konsekuensi yang harus kutanggung, tapi tetap saja memasrahkan diri pada keadaan membuatku jadi tidak tenang. Oke, tarik napas, Electra, pasti ada cara lain. Biasanya bintang-bintang membantuku untuk mengendalikan diri, namun mengingat malam yang suram ini –bahkan Bulan pun tidak terlihat senang menampakkan diri– membuatku tambah tidak tenang.

Bukan hanya diriku yang jadi permasalahannya. Jasper, di depan sana entah bertarung dengan siapa dan aku yakin kondisinya sangat tidak baik. Sementara Shizen, ya, aku lebih mengkhawatirkannya sekarang –jika aku adalah orang dengan teknik bela diri yang buruk, maka dia lebih buruk dariku. Dan kenyataan itu membuatku takut.

_Bagaimana jika dia tertangkap?_

Bukannya aku tidak percaya dengan gadis tersebut, hanya saja ada rasa jauh di dalam sana yang diam-diam membuatku takut untuk kehilangannya. Hal ini kerap terjadi pada orang yang paranoid, namun kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika kita takut kehilangan saudara sendiri, bukan?

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, nona."

Napasku tercekat.

"Sudah selesai main-mainnya?"

Bagaimana bisa dia— oke, ini sepenuhnya salahku yang sejak tadi terlalu meributkan tetang betapa sebenarnya aku ketakutan.

"Biar kujelaskan sedikit padamu," aku memberikan senyum terbaik pada orang yang tengah mencengkram bahuku saat ini. "Aku tidak pernah mengaggap prajurit dunia bawah yang dengan tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku dan menyerang membabi buta seperti ini adalah sebuah permainan."

Aku merasakan ekspresi orang ini menggelap di dalam mahkota pelindungnya.

" … Tapi jika kau ingin bermain, sini, kuberitau satu permainan yang tidak kalah serunya dari membunuh seorang wanita." Secepat kilat dan dengan sedikit meninju dadanya dengan tanganku yang bebas, salah satu kartu _ace heart_ melekat pada hatinya. Aku memberontak mundur sebelum ia sempat sadar dari keterkejutannya. Siapa sangka cengkramannya ternyata sekuat itu hingga membuat luka yang tadi sempat kering meneteskan darah kembali.

Aku meringis dan berlari ketika suara teriakan terdengar. Kini energi kehidupanku seperti dicabut paksa. Lambat laun kakiku bergetar dan napasku tersengal. Oke, aku bukan petarung yang baik karena memang seperti itulah. Jasper tidak terlalu semangat mengajariku teknik bela diri, dan aku tidak pernah meminta lebih darinya. Di samping itu, yang kugunakan tadi adalah kartu _ace_, tentu saja membutuhkan _cosmo_ lebih untuk membuatnya berfungsi.

Tiba-tiba suhu udara terasa menurun drastis, aku mulai berpikir bahwa ini adalah efek ilusi dari kartu tadi. Seakan tidak cukup sampai di sini, seekor anjing besar dengan liurnya yang menetes-netes menerjang ke arahku dari samping. Tanganku spontan melempar salah satu kartu _diamond_, cepat-cepat kuucapkan sesuatu dari bahasa Jerman kuno yang berarti, "hidup."

Cakarnya seinci di hadapan wajahku, jika saja aku tidak tepat waktu mengaktifkan dinding pelindung dari kartu _diamond_, aku tidak yakin masih bernapas saat ini.

"Begitu rupanya cara kerja kartumu," seorang pria dengan cloth bersayap berjalan mendekatiku. Senyumnya mengandung banyak makna, dan aku tau ada maksud buruk terselubung di dalamnya. Dia memiliki rambut gelap yang senada dengan malam ini –begitu pula dengan matanya yang menusuk. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, mengenyahkan bintang-bintang yang membuat mataku setengah kabur.

_Aku mengenalnya_. Dia –salah satu hakim neraka, Sang Garuda.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat untuk memastikan bahwa aku masih hidup –setidaknya sampai saat ini. Aku menarik salah satu tanganku dan tepat saat itu ia mendorongku ke dinding yang ada di belakang. Dorongannya sangat keras hingga aku memuntahkan sesuatu bewarna kemerahan yang membuat tenggorokanku perih.

"Bagaimana jika aku memberimu penawaran," selama dua ratus tahun lebih aku hidup, yang kutahu yaitu sebuah penawaran adalah permainan kata yang menjeratmu ke dalam rencana musuh. Dan satu hal yang kupelajari yakni jangan percaya semudah itu. "Kau hanya tinggal menyerahkan _gadis itu_, maka kuselamatkan nyawamu. Bagaimana?"

Sebuah senyum culas merekah di bibirku. "Nyawa dibayar nyawa, hm?"

Keheningan mendadak menjadi teman terbaik di antara kami. Aku menghembuskan napas berat, dia bisa saja menahan lengan kiriku, dan aku bersyukur dia tak menyadari kehadiran kartu-kartu lainnya di genggaman tangan kananku.

Kukerahkan sisa-sisa energiku pada kartu _king club_. Selang beberapa detik, kurasakan kartu tersebut bertransformasi menjadi bilah berujung tajam yang mematikan. _Aku tersenyum_.

Darah merembes dari dada kirinya. Aiacos tercengang untuk beberapa saat, mulutnya terbuka seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi yang keluar malah erangan yang tertahan.

Aku memuntahkan darah, bukan karena _cosmo_ku yang lagi-lagi tersedot, melainkan karena pedang ini. _Kusanagi_. Pedang berkekuatan mistis yang keluar dari salah satu kepala _Yamata no Orochi_ –sayangnya, ketika pedang ini terlahir dari kepalanya, maka, matilah ular tersebut.

Kalian tau, _senjata makan tuan_, harafiahnya, seperti itulah keadaanku sekarang.

"Kau pikir aku akan semudah itu dikalahkan oleh teknik murahanmu?" dia tersenyum, hanya saja tangannya terangkat dan mencekik leherku.

Cengkramannya terlalu kuat. _Aku tidak bisa bernapas_.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk gadis itu."

"Padahal … kau punya keluarga, kan?"

_Keluarga._ Kucoba mengerahkan sisa-sisa kekuatanku untuk berbicara –hanya saja, suara tersebut keluar menjadi erangan. Aku berusaha memberontak, yang ada rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi. Mataku perlahan menjadi sayu, semua yang terlihat hanyalah benda kabur dan menyakitkan.

_Keluarga…_

Mendadak di sekitarku bercahaya, atau hanya aku yang melihatnya –karena setelah itu aku merasakan tubuhku terhempas ke tanah yang dingin, dan Aiacos meninggalkanku dengan suatu kepuasan yang tidak kumengerti.

Dapat kurasakan pipiku basah karena air mata, cahaya ini seperti membutakan mataku. Namun perlahan, pantulan warna putihnya membentuk warna-warna lain dari kehidupan, menjadi suatu bayangan nyata yang membuat napasku putus-putus.

_Memori-memori itu akan datang menjemputmu, membuatmu menyesali dosa-dosa yang pernah kau perbuat. Saat itulah kau sadar bahwa kau tak lagi berada di dunia._

Tapi yang kulihat bukanlah sesuatu yang membuatku kalap atau menyesal setengah mati –bukan. Namun sesuatu yang membuatku tidak ingin meninggalkan dunia ini. Aku tau, manusia itu serakah. Manusia itu makhluk paling serakah yang pernah diciptakan dewa.

…_Bukankah orang-orang yang serakah adalah mereka yang bekerja lebih keras?_

Aku berusaha membuka mataku lebih lebar.

Sepasang mata emas bercahaya seperti keluar dari kenangan ini… tidak hanya matanya –namun senyumnya, setiap perkataannya, seluruh yang ada pada dirinya yang selalu membuat eksistensiku bergetar bahkan di detik-detik seperti ini sekali pun. Tidak, dia tak sendiri, sepasang wajah serupa dengan bola mata belang dan senyuman polos itu –mereka yang selalu kurindukan tiap hari, kumimpikan tiap malam, yang berusaha kujaga mati-matian.

"_Aku sudah berusaha._

_Aku telah berusaha keras._

_Aku tidak ingin mati."_

Kalimat itu akhirnya meluncur bebas seperti pantulan suara dalam goa, menggema di pikiranku. Semakin keras, semakin banyak, semakin jauh. Aku sadar malam ini jauh lebih dingin dari sebelumnya –atau hanya aku kah yang merasakannya? Angin tidak mendesau keras, namun mereka menusuk beriringan.

"Apa kau masih ingin hidup, Electra?"

Siapa…?

"Aku bisa menyembuhkanmu dalam sekejap."

Siapa yang berbicara…?

"Namun tentu saja, melihat keadaanmu yang begini … tentu saja ada bayarannya."

…

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melihat seorang gadis kecil yang berjongkok di sampingku. Senyumnya tulus, namun secara bersamaan terlihat dingin. Ia melebur dalam kegelapan. Butuh waktu bagiku untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa ia bukan Persephone –apalagi Hades. Mendadak kabut hitam menyelimuti kami.

"Hecate…." Mungkin suaraku terdengar seperti bisikan parau yang dipaksakan.

"Ya. Aku Hecate –Dewi Sihir, Kabut, dan Persimpangan."

Hecate merentangkan tangannya. "Kau punya tiga pilihan."

"…Tiga?"

"Saat kau berada di persimpangan kau akan menemukan sekurang-kurangnya tiga jalan," aku tau dia sedang tersenyum di sana. "Hidup itu pilihan, Sayang … kau bisa memilih untuk tinggal di sini, berbaring dan menyongsong maut bersama sepupumu itu. Atau bangkit, mencoba melawan, dan pada akhirnya terbunuh."

_Itu dua pilihan_. Aku ingin mengatakan itu jika saja aku sanggup.

Hecate terkekeh. "Aku ingat baru saja mengatakan bahwa aku dapat menyembuhkanmu … dan bayarannya."

Angin mendesau semakin keras, seperti ombak yang menghantam kapal. Rasanya aku ingin muntah.

"Oke. Aku berubah pikiran. Kau tak punya pilihan."

Kabut hitam tadi membungkusku –benar-benar membungkusku dalam kegelapannya. Ketika aku keluar dari sana, rasanya seperti baru pertama kali menginjak dunia. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali sebelum menyadari bahwa aku bergerak lebih cepat bahkan dari biasanya.

"Baiklah. Kau harus memenuhi bayarannya."

Gadis kecil ini benar-benar licik. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tidak mahal. Hanya _grimoire _Areleous yang pria itu simpan –atau curi." Dia menyeringai.

"Kau tak memiliki urusan denganku kalau begitu."

"Tentu saja ada. Jika kau yang kujadikan tawarannya, maka ia tak akan punya pilihan lain selain mengembalikan _grimoire_ itu padaku."

* * *

Meski garis-garis keperakan masih sangat dini untuk menampakkan dirinya, namun malam ini tak bisa untuk tidak lebih terang lagi oleh cahaya-cahaya biru yang meledak di sekitar kami. Dalam hati aku bersyukur kabut Hecate menelan cahaya tersebut.

Di ranting tertinggi dari pohon pinus, aku bersembunyi di balik daun-daunnya yang lebat. Memegang sebuah busur dan panah yang bertransformasi dari kartu _ace club_ yang tersisa.

Jasper sudah babak belur, dan pemandangan di bawah membuatku muak setengah mati. Tapi aku tau Jasper tidak akan semudah itu untuk dikalahkan, atau setidaknya dia tak akan pasrah dipukuli begitu. Dia punya rencana. Dan kenyataan ini harus kuhadapi mentah-mentah. Kenyataan bahwa rencananya selalu membahayakan semua orang.

"_Jika aku mati, maka aku akan membawa mereka mati bersamaku. Lebih baik kalah bersama, kan."_

Kali terakhir ia mengucapkan kalimat itu adalah ketika ia pulang ke Kuil dalam keadaan luka parah dan beberapa tulang yang patah.

"Dia itu bodoh ya?" sebuah suara menyadarkanku dari bayangan saat itu. Hecate mengamati Jasper dengan tatapan yang membosankan. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan senyumku.

"Begitulah. Tapi dia selalu punya jalan keluar," aku kembali menatapnya waspada. Meposisikan busurku pada posisi siap tempur.

Sang Dewi menyipitkan matanya beberapa saat, tiba-tiba tangannya sudah mencengkram ranting pohon dengan erat. "Jalan keluar …." Suaranya lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. "Kau lihat itu," tangannya yang kurus menunjuk ke arah Jasper yang sudah terkapar.

Bahuku menegang. "Aku tau."

Dari sini, kulihat kedua hakim neraka –yang salah satunya Aiacos– mendekat ke arah sang pemilik surplice griffin. Mereka terlihat sedang mendebatkan sesuatu. Dalam hati, aku menghitung mundur. Menunggu kapan pedang magis tadi akan memberinya efek. Tanpa kusadari keringat dingin menetes di pelipisku.

Tepat ketika Aiacos meninju sang Griffin, ia tumbang. Memuntahkan darah dan membuat kedua saudaranya terpaku kaget –dengan cepat mereka mendekatinya. _Aku tersenyum_. Senyuman itu berganti dengan rengutan ketika kualihkan pandanganku pada Jasper yang menatap ke arah kami sambil menyeringai. Sebagian tubuhnya dipenuhi tato hitam yang berbentuk abstrak.

Tidak.

Jangan yang itu.

Kumohon.

Kabut bergulung di sekitarnya. Dia megacuhkan tatapanku dan dengan wajahnya yang lebam, kembali ia menyeringai, hanya saja kini tertuju pada ketiga hakim neraka yang tengah menatapnya terkejut. Kabut tersebut kemudian berputar membentuk sesuatu tak berupa namun berkekuatan agung.

"Apa itu?" Hecate bertanya dengan nada menusuk. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya karena lidahku terasa kelu.

Dia menarik napas. "Apapun makhluk itu, kita harus menghentikannya karena aku mempunya firasat buruk dia akan menelan kita."

'_Siapa kah yang memanggilku ke sini melintasi relung-relung dunia?'_

Suaranya yang bagaikan gelas pecah menggema ke seluruh arah.

"Electra." Hecate telah merubah wujudnya menjadi wanita dewasa, kini dapat kurasakan aura intimidasi yang lebih kuat dan nyata dari sebelumnya.

Aku mengangguk lalu menahan napas sebelum kuarahkan anak panahku pada Jasper. Ini menyakitkan, namun aku tak bisa berbuat apapun lagi –selain untuk menyelamatkan diri, aku lebih khawatir padanya. Dia sudah … melewati masa-masa yang sangat kelam, aku selalu mengkhawatirkannya kalau-kalau ia akan berbuat sesuatu yang di luar batas. Seperti sekarang.

…

…

…

"Aku tidak bisa," Kataku akhirnya. Dapat kudengar suaraku bergetar. "Aku tidak bisa Dewi …."

Aku tau aku ini pengecut. Tapi hei, siapa yang sanggup memanah keluarganya sendiri, memanah orang yang sudah mendarah daging denganmu?

Hecate menatapku tajam. "Apa maksudmu tidak bisa?" dia mendekat, "aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu dan jangan membuatku melakukan itu untuk kedua kalinya."

"Aku hanya… aku…" dengan sekuat tenaga aku menahan agar aku tidak terdengar lemah.

Ia memegang tanganku yang sudah dingin. "Kau akan melukainya lebih jauh lagi jika kau tetap diam di sini." Tangannya memancarkan kekuatan hitam yang mengembalikan keyakinan diriku lagi. "Makhluk itu masih di dalam pentagramnya. Kita tidak tau apa yang akan ia lakukan ketika ia terbebas."

"…Electra, kita hanya perlu satu momen untuk membuat sesuatu yang besar."

_Satu momen untuk sesuatu yang besar_.

Kembali kutatap busur di tanganku. Setelah membuat keputusan, aku mengarahkan busur ini lagi. Asap mengepul di depan mulutku ketika aku menghembuskan napas.

Sebuah panah meluncur begitu saja, terbang melintasi ruang dan semuanya kembali hitam. Maksudku, benar-benar hitam seperti saat kabut Hecate menelanku. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu.

Namun yang kutau, semuanya berakhir.

* * *

_***Grimoire: Buku sihir**_

**Ah, kayaknya lama juga aku tak update yah ^^;;  
Yah, ada beberapa hal yang buat aku harus mikir ulang lagi saat akan melanjutkannya. So enjoy this filler. Tiba-tiba jadi kebayang adegan di balik chapter tiga kemarin… jadi apa salahnya coba-coba buat? :3**

**Ah, saatnya balas review~**

**#Gianti-Faith  
Shizen: Tenang saja, aku tak apa kok ^^; 'walaupun mendebarkan sih…'  
Caca: Atla, tolong latih anak ini benar-benar ketika ia sampai nanti ;_;  
Shizen: Aku jadi tambah takut… /;  
Lynn: Terima kasih sudah mampir mereview!~**

**#AmuletWin777  
Shizen: … … …Apa maksudnya dengan "pertunjukan yang hebat"? -_-  
Caca: Ah, kalau begitu Mitsuki… mohon bantuannya :3  
Shizen: Akan lebih mudah jika kau memunculkan Mitsu-chan di chapter mendatang  
Caca: Aku juga sedang berusaha, nak…  
Laverna: Terima kasih atas reviewnya… *senyum***

**RnR?**


End file.
